1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a protective film for a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic information terminal such as a mobile telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a global positioning system (GPS)/navigation device, in addition to displaying simple character information, various and complicated multimedia such as audio, motion pictures, and wireless Internet web browsing are being output/displayed in line with the development of communication technology. As described above, as the functions of the electronic information terminals have been developed, a touch screen has been developed as an input device capable of functioning for information input such as various text and graphics.
A touch screen is a screen that directly receives input data on a screen to confirm a desired position and perform a special process by stored software when a finger of a person or an object is touched to a character displayed on the screen or at a special position without using a keyboard.
The touch screen may obtain a function thereof by adding a device that is referred to as a touch panel to the screen of the general display device to detect the position of the finger or the object contacting a lattice of the screen. Accordingly, when the character or the graphic information that is previously displayed on the screen mounted with the touch panel is touched by the finger, the item the user selects is detected according to the position of the contacted screen and a command corresponding thereto is processed by a computer, and thereby the user may easily obtain the desired information.
The kind of touch screen is divided into a resistive type, a capacitive type, and an electro-magnetic type. These touch screens of various types are applied to an electronic product in consideration of signal amplification, a resolution difference, a difficulty of design and processing technology, optical characteristics, electronic characteristics, mechanical characteristics, inner characteristics, input characteristics, durability, and economy. Currently, the resistive type and the capacitive type are most commonly being applied.
Particularly, the capacitive type is driven by sensing an electrostatic discharge from a body. In some instances, a window is positioned over the touch panel to protect the touch panel and a protective film is positioned over the window to protect a surface of the window. The protective film, however, may reduce the sensitivity of the touch panel of the capacitive type, which can generate input errors on the touch panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.